theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
Z-Stone
Z-Stone is a Mascot on The Island that made his debut during the Cityline New Look Party. He is an expert on animals, and can discover wild animals across The Island. He is sometimes seen with Dark Redd. Before the Crab Party in 2012, he was apart of the Bend band, as a pianist, even though still appearing as a band member for the Music festival 2012. Discoveries *The Rainbow crab on February 28th, 2013. *The Golden Crab on October 31st, 2013. *The Holiday Crab on December 10th, 2013. *Several colors of Fish on February 1st, 2015. *The Silver Crab & Lavender Crab in March 2015. *The Maroon Crab on March 8th, 2016. *The Lavender Gopper on March 15th, 2016. *Several colors of Birds on May 31st, 2016. *Crickets on May 31st, 2016. *Bears on November 8th, 2016. *The Bronze Crab on January 8th, 2017. *The Golden Gopper on September 2nd, 2017. *The Dark Blue Crab on November 23rd, 2017. *The Golden Fish on September 29th, 2018. *The Magenta Crab on April 30th, 2019. *The Cyan Crab on November 12th, 2019. Trivia *His favorite sport is Soccer. *His full name is Zachary Stone. Appearances Z-Stone usually appears during parties relating to animals. Previously, he could be spotted at Music Festivals. *Cityline New Look Party *1st Anniversary Party *Crab Party 2012 *Music Festival 2012 *Crab Party 2013 *Operation: Superhero 2013 *The Golden Crab Quest *Crab Party 2014 *Crab Party 2015 *Gopper Party *5th Anniversary Party *Crab Party 2016 *We Bare Bears Party *Crab Party 2017 *My Hero Academy Party 2017 *Island Adventure Party *Crab Party 2018 *Kemono Friends Party *Crab Party 2019 Gallery Artwork Z-Stone 2012.png|Z-Stone seen in The Island cover art in 2012 z-stone.png Z-Stone.png Z-Stone Bear.png|Z-Stone in an ad for the We Bare Bears Party. Z-Stone New.png|Z-Stone in March 2017 Z-Stone 2019.png Dialouge Public Square Crab Z-Stone.png|Z-Stone speaking to you at Public Square during the Crab Party 2015 Playercards z-stone old playercard.png|April 2012 - May 2012 Z-stone player cards.jpg|May 2012 - April 2013 Z-stone player card.png|April 2013 - January 2014, May 2014 - April 2015 Z-Stone Golden Crab Playercard.png|January 2014 - May 2014 Z-Stone Playercard.png|April 2015 - February 2016 Z-Stone Playercard 2.png|February 2016 - April 2017 Z-Stone Playercard 1.png|April 2017 - October 2019 Sightings Online Meet 4.png|Z-Stone at The arcade during the Crab party 2013 Meet 3.png|Z-Stone at The Diner during the Crab party 2013 Meet 2.png|Z-Stone at The Diner during the Crab party 2013 Meet 1.png|Z-Stone at Public square during the Crab party 2013 meet 5.png|Z-Stone at the Crab care center Z-stone meet 5.png|Z-Stone at the Shopping center during Operation: Super Hero Z-stone meet 4.png|Z-Stone at the Shopping center during Operation: Super Hero Z-stone meet 3.png|Z-Stone at the Shopping center during Operation: Super Hero Z-stone meet 2.png|Z-Stone at the Shopping center during Operation: Super Hero Z-stone spotted1.png|Z-Stone at the Town during the Gopper Party Z-Stone Met 1.png|Z-Stone at the Arcade during the 5th Anniversary Party Z-Stone Met 2.png|Z-Stone at the Crab Lounge during the 5th Anniversary Party Z-Stone Met 3.png|Z-Stone at the Dance Club during the Crab Party 2016 Z-Stone Met 2017.png|Z-Stone at the Crab Lounge during the Crab Party 2017 Z-Stone Met Adventure 1.png|Z-Stone at the Shore during the Island Adventure Party Z-Stone Met Crab 2018.png|Z-Stone at the Restaurant during the Crab Party 2019 Z-Stone Met KF 2.png|Z-Stone at the Town during the Kemono Friends Party Z-Stone Met KF 1.png|Z-Stone at the Town during the Kemono Friends Party Z-Stone Met Crab Party 2019.png|Z-Stone at the Clothes Shop during the Crab Party 2019 Category:The Island Category:Mascots Category:2011 Category:Mascots of 2011